Eyesore
Eyesore is the Zenitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eyesore’s appearance is different from regular Opticoids since he is a modified Opticoid. Eyesore's upper-body is covered with red eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a nose, mouth armed with fangs and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark brown skin with lighter brown skin on his chest and feet. Eyesore also has beige flaps under his arms, resembling those of Jetray or Whampire and has fingers tipped with claws. Abilities From any of the eyes on his torso, Eyesore can launch green energy beams. The energy beams resemble red lightning that can produce currents that can overload and fry machinery; after that, the energy beam are straight beams of energy with no electric traits. His eyes can move throughout his body and merge to create different types of beams, such as merging three on his shoulder to fire a freeze ray that encases and immobilizes a target in ice on contact. Eyesore's eyes can shoot crimson fire beams and sticky goop as well. By closing all of his other eyes, or by merging all of his other eyes into that one area, a larger eye will open on his chest, and from it Eyesore can launch his most powerful blast, and while doing so he can stretch his eye out of his chest and move it towards his target(s). Eyesore's insect-like vision gives him 360 degree vision, making it extremely difficult to sneak up on him. Eyesore has enhanced hearing due to his large ears. Eyesore possesses enhanced strength. Eyesore is capable of performing acrobatic and gymnastic feats, as well as jumping several feet up. Eyesore can fly, unlike other Opticoids, as well can also emit ultrasonic shrieks and use echolocation. Weaknesses If an irritant gets in his eyes, Eyesore will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning. As he has eyes over the majority of his body, he is more vulnerable to being exposed and hurt by irritants. His eyes can be briefly blinded by Gracklflint venom. However, he can quickly recover from irritants in his eye and is only briefly hurt by them. Eyesore is sensitive to high-pitched noises, such as those of Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks. Eyesore's insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he sees something or someone that he has a fear of. Due to Dustin’s allergies to pet dander or weeping willows, Eyesore can sneeze and weep. If an irritant gets in his eyes, Eyesore will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning. As he has eyes over the majority of his body, he is more vulnerable to being exposed and hurt by irritants. His eyes can be briefly blinded by Gracklflint venom. However, he can quickly recover from irritants in his eye and is only briefly hurt by them. Eyesore is sensitive to high-pitched noises, such as those of Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks. Eyesore's insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he sees something or someone that he has a fear of. Due to Dustin’s allergies to pet dander or weeping willows, Eyesore can sneeze and weep. Trivia *Eyesore real name is Bramyotis, a portmanteau of Beam Sroker and Greater mouse-eared bat (Myotis Myotis). *Eyesore has a great liking to fruits, much like a fruit bat. Category:Zenitrix Aliens Category:Opticoids Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens